bluepetertvfandomcom-20200216-history
Airtime
Blue Peter's schedule has changed a lot over the past 60 years. The Schedule BBC Television/BBC 1 (1958–2012) Blue Peter first aired only one time a week on Mondays on BBC Television (which is now called BBC 1), for 15 minutes at 5:00pm. Then, from 28 September 1964 until 1995 a new show was added on Thursdays, with a larger duration of 25 minutes. A third show was added in 1995, so Blue Peter was broadcasting on Monday, Thursdays and Friday, at 5:00pm again, due to the CBBC show Newsroundhttps://www.bbc.co.uk/newsround moving to a later slot. From 2006 the show's output began to be reduced, because of a lack of viewers. It started by moving the Friday edition to Wednesday so the show now aired Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, before moving again to Tuesday through to Thursday. In May 2007, it was announced the show would lose one show a week and return to broadcasting twice weekly. Then, only Tuesday and Wednesday were the days on which Blue Peter was broadcast on BBC One. The BBC claimed that the purpose of returning to two shows a week was to increase the quality of the programme's content rather than simply reducing production spending. The show's schedule was changed again in February 2008 when Blue Peter was moved to the 4.35 pm slot on BBC One because of a huge change about in the BBC schedule. However, this timing change led to a decrease in viewing figures for the weekday afternoon BBC One slot, with Blue Peter receiving fewer than 100,000 viewers, down from around 335,000 in 2003. In September 2010, the show was moved from Tuesdays and Wednesdays to Mondays and Tuesdays at the same time slot. CBBC Channel (2012–The Present) From Thursday, 12 January 2012 another episode was dropped, with the show coming full circle by only broadcasting one new episode each week. For the first time in the show's history, first run episodes were now broadcast on the CBBC Channel, at 5.45pm on Thursdays. However, a repeat was still broadcast the following day on BBC One. Eventually however, in December 2012, Blue Peter ended its 54-year run on BBC One and now airs only on the CBBC Channel. The move came as regular children's programming was removed entirely from BBC One and BBC Two. Viewing figures determined that 93% of CBBC's target audience was now watching the BBC's children's programming on the dedicated CBBC Channel (including first-run episodes of Blue Peter), and few viewers were watching solely on BBC One. Spin-off shows In September 1998, the BBC launched its first digital only channel BBC Choice (now called BBC 3). A few months after launch, a new weekend afternoon CBBC Choice strand began broadcasting, and as part of this a highlights show Re:Peter showcased the best of that week's Blue Peter shows. Re:Peter ended when the strand became the daily 6am-7pm CBBC on Choice programming block in November 1999. However, in 2002, repeats of Blue Peter started being shown on CBBC, along with spin-off shows Blue Peter Unleashed and Blue Peter Flies the World. Category:Show Information